This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aim 1: To determine the capacity of selected oral microorganisms to activate HIV-1 in latently infected T lymphocytes and macrophages. Specific Aim 2: To determine the ability of selected oral microorganisms to elicit mediators from resident cell populations that can activate HIV-1 in latently infected T lymphocytes and macrophages. Specific Aim 3: To determine the target receptors for bacterial and host stimulation of the HIV promoter and HIV reactivation in latently infected T cells and macrophages.